Cameras are used in tandem with headphones, headsets, earpieces or wearable speakers to help augment the user's experiences in daily life. Such devices may be used to recognize objects and provide a user with audio cues relevant to such objects. Using facial or feature recognition software, such devices may be used to recognize individuals or object, provide information about an individual, or improve communications with an individual. Thus, there exists a need for a headphone and camera device that utilizes facial or feature recognition technologies to improve communication and listening.